I’m All Ears
I’m All Ears is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Autumn Springs district of Grimsdale. Plot At night, the team are seen talking at the station, when suddenly the door opens. Diego goes to check who entered the station and was shocked when he saw Hamilton fully-prepared for a search. Diego leads Hamilton to where the team are, where they all greeted him and ask him about his feeling. Sheriff Loukas, Mia’s father, barges in the station and informs the team that he found the dead body of Willow Rose at the district’s old amusement park. Diego and Hamilton were sent to investigate, where they found the victim sitting on a ferris wheel, her ears missing. Diego and Hamilton added Roy Loukas to the suspect list, as well as the victim’s granddaughter, Valeria Rose and young man, Fabrizio Ferrari. While recapping the case, the duo hear a noise and go to check it out. The source of the noise turned out to homeless guy, Chad Edwards who was added to the suspect list and shortly after him was Sharkeisha Govender. Diego and Hamilton then learned that Roy warned Willow to not walk in the amusement, and that thanks to Willow’s suggestion of teaching Fabrizio independence, his parents threw him out the house to make his own money rather than being a freeloader. The duo then decided to rest, but were interrupted by a scene of Sharkeisha following Chad around with a broom. Diego and Hamilton asked the two what was going on, and after learning Chad shoplifted Sharkeisha’s, they worse him into giving her back what he stole. The duo then continued the investigation, in which they found out that Sharkeisha and Willow were best friends at their teens, until Willow ditched Sharkeisha after she got famous and that Chad spent his time making a collage for the victim, which she then threw away when he wasn’t looking. In addition, they learned that Valeria was friends with Chad’s sister, and that Willow disapproved of this friendship. After a while, Diego and Hamilton managed to collect enough evidence to arrest Chad Edwards for the crime. After multiple attempts of denying the crime, Chad gave up and confessed, revealing he killed Willow because she overheard him and his sister talking, and that she knows what they truly are. After the confession, Chad pulled off his head, showing two horns on his head and then his shoes showing off his hooves. Diego and Hamilton immediately realized that Chad was a satyr and that since Lisa is his sister, she must be a nymph or a dryad, the female counterparts to a satyr. The duo asked Chad whether his sister was the dryad of immortality, in which Chad confirmed that she is. The duo then begged him to show them to his sister as they need to talk to her, but Chad who was very protective of his sister assumed that they must want to capture her, and so he attacked Diego, causing a bleeding on his head. The satyr then went insane and decided that he will kill both Hamilton and Diego. The satyr was about to attack Hamilton, but before he could reach him, Diego (while holding the bleeding) pulled out his gun and shot the satyr right on his head, killing him instantly. After Chad’s death, Mia heard of the fact that Lisa was the dryad and decided that she should be the one to go with Hamilton to talk to her as she was a daughter of Demeter, and in case the New Olympians approach them, Bruno decided that he should go with them for backup. Diego then approached Hamilton to tell him the chief wants to speak with them. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Jones where he explained that Mayor Cardwell is planning to build back Autumn Springs amusement park. This sounded like a good plan; however, Chief Jones believes that the area may be inhabited by dangerous species which have to be dealt with. Diego and Hamilton decided to imvestigate the waterpark as it seemed like the most likely place to find dangerous animals, and there they found a dying cat. Concerned, the duo sent it to Hasuro, who managed to save the cat, and explained that it was bitten by a demon fish, a specie of fish which once surrounded Grimsdale after a flood break through. After hearing the presence of those fish being there, Diego and Hamilton went immediately to Joe Warren who told them that he’ll inform Cardwell of this straight away, to send animal control to this area. Mia, Hamilton and Bruno went to the homeless shelter to speak to Lisa, but didn’t find her, so they decided to speak to the building supervisor who told them that Lisa ran out of the building. The trio got worried, and Bruno suggested that they speak to Valeria, who may know where she went. The trip went to speak to Valeria, who admitted to calling Lisa after hearing of her brother’s death and that she doesn’t know where exactly she is, but she believes she must be at the amusement park as she heard sounds of a creaking sign in the background. The trio rushed there and Valeria started following them, where the four looked through the crime scene and found a golden flower. Mia, Bruno and Hamilton were now certain that Lisa’s there, but couldn’t think where could she possibly be hiding, but then Mia held the flower and her eyes suddenly turned blank white and she told her companions she could sense where Lisa is. Valeria had no idea what was going on, but when the trio started moving, she followed them all the way to a rollercoaster tunnel. There they saw Lisa, who freaked out when she saw them. The trio then heard barking outside, and when they checked it out, they caught Fabrizio holding a golden flower letting his dog sniff it to lead them to the tunnel. Mia, Bruno and Hamilton then surrounded him accusing him of working for the New Olympians, which confused Fabrizio, who told them he just wants to see his beloved again. Valeria then got out the tunnel and she managed to catch Fabrizio’s eyes, who flirted with her and asked if she’d like to join him for a romantic dinner. Valeria blushed and accepted his offer and two along Fabrizio’s dog, left the park. Mia, Bruno and Hamilton then went to speak to Lisa, who was furious at them for killing her brother and told them that she won’t let any of them touch her bush (which she was holding). The trio assured her that they don’t want immortality, but to send her to somewhere else to hide her from a cult called “The New Olympians” who are planning to hunt her and told her that her brother’s death was out of self-defense. Lisa then agreed to go with them, where Mia decided that they should speak to her father, and ask him to guard Lisa until they find a way to escort her out of Grimsdale. The trio along Lisa went to the sheriff, who was stunned upon seeing Lisa and after explaining the situation to him, Roy agreed to keep an eye at Lisa. After being done withe everything, the whole team, excluding Mia, are in the station. Suddenly Mia barged in, breathing repeatedly. Diego asked her what’s going on, where she broke down in tears. Diego embraced her, and after she calmed down, she revealed that her father got murdered. Summary *'Willow Rose' Murder Weapon *'Wrench' Killer *'Chad Edwards' Suspects 514988CD-28D2-4543-BFB9-DDA43B3803D0.png|Roy Loukas (GD) EA8266CF-CF09-4658-98FF-1A604A3565CA.png|Fabrizio Ferrari B04866C2-0DC4-4593-AE53-034A9E8D810A.png|Valeria Rose 3A719C03-FA56-4A8D-866F-E5C3670BA742.png|Sharkeisha Govender 650EE909-0ADF-4CDF-A6E3-5143EE4ADA6E.png|Chad Edwards Quasi-suspects 0B374658-7CA7-4379-A8D5-FCCE6A96717B.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) 266E717E-375F-4095-A0E2-4D610745488E.png|Lisa Edwards Killer’s Profile *The killer eats cotton candy *The killer bites their nails *The killer is right-handed *The killer wears burgundy red *The killer has blonde hair